I SEE YOU-
by allan.prawira
Summary: (CHAPTER 1-2 END! ) PERJUANGAN SUNGYEOL YANG HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGAN PEMBUNUH MISTERIUS/BAD SUMMARY/CRIME/MISTERY/SADISTIK/CAST : PAIRING MYUNG SOO X SUNGYEOL, ALL MEMBER INFINITE/R&R/HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

**FF ini terinspirasi dari ngerinya film You are Next jadi kagak pure isi kepala ane :D**

 **Sekali lagi ane bawa genre Thriller dan Crime, suka silahkan read, gak suka no Bashing!**

 **Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **I SEE YOU**

Genre : Crime,Thriller,Mistery

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalan kecil yang menuju ke dalam hutan di kaki sebuah gunung. Suasana sore yang beranjak senja yang membuat suasana sedikit gelap tak menghalangi dua pria didalam mobil untuk terus melaju dengan tenang. Sesekali pria disisi bagian setir mengatakan sesuatu seperti menenangkan pria tampan berpostur lebih tinggi disebelahnya. Sementara pria disebelahnya hanya duduk dengan tatapan fokus kedepan seolah memikirkan sesuatu dalam kepalanya.

"aku janji kau akan menyukainya. .jadi jangan terus cemberut seperti itu sayang. .aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu. . " ucap pria berperawakan sedang yang sedang menyetir. Ia berkali kali mengusap rambut pria disebelahnya untuk memberikan rasa nyaman pada pria itu. pria tinggi mendesah kasar. Ia memandang pria yang sedang membelainya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"aku tidak kesal pada mu Myungie. .hanya saja, kau membawa ku dengan tiba2 menemui kedua org tua mu tanpa mengatakan terlebih dulu pada ku. .aku hanya takut, bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukai ku? " ucap pria tinggi pada pria yang ia panggil Myungie itu.

Myungie yang belakangan diketahui bernama Myung Soo itu tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengusap surai pria disebelahnya yang adalah kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu.

"percaya padaku Yeollie. .mereka akan menyukai mu. .aku bisa pastikan. Tak ada yang tak menyukai malaikat ku ini. " ujar Myung Soo dengan sedikit kalimat chessy untuk menenangkan sikap gugup Yeollie aka Sungyeol itu.

Sungyeol hanya membisu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pepohonan yang tumbuh disepanjang jalan. Suasana sepi itu sedikit membuatnya merinding.

"Myungie. .sebenarnya kemana kita akan menemui org tua mu? " tanya Sungyeol penasaran.

"orang tua ku membeli sebuah pondok di tengah hutan ditengah gunung. Mereka bilang mereka ingin tinggal disana karena suasana pegunungan yang asri. Dan hari ini sekaligus adalah hari perayaan ulang tahun ayah yang ke 60 dan peresmian rumah baru itu jadi semua saudara ku akan datang kesana. "

Sungyeol beringsut dari tempat duduk nya.

"jadi semua hyung mu akan datang? " tanya nya mengetahui bahwa semua saudara kekasihnya itu adalah laki2. Myung Soo mengangguk mengiyakan membuat Sungyeol mengerti.

"aku yakin kau akan senang bertemu mereka Yeollie. . " tegas Myung Soo lagi meyakinkan. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia terus memikirkan kalimat atau sikap apa yang akan ia tunjukkan nanti. Ah. Keadaan ini seperti ia akan dipinang saja. Sungguh memusingkan.

.

.

Sekitar 2 jam kemudian mobil yang membawa mereka berhenti pada sebuah pondok atau lebih tepat dikatakan villa berwarna cokelat kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar. Myung Soo dengan sigap turun lebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungyeol yang terlihat semakin gugup. Mata Sungyeol mengerjap sejenak. Apa yang Myung Soo katakan padanya bukanlah omong kosong. Pondok itu berada ditengah pegunungan dengan panorama yang sangat indah. Sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat pepohonan pinus yang berjejer rapi dengan berbagai macam jenis satwa dan fauna kecil yang berlarian dan tumbuh dengan liar disekitarnya. Cuaca yang segar meski cukup dingin dan suasana sepi sangat bagus untuk menenangkan diri atau refreshing. Sungyeol langsung jatuh hati pertama kali melihatnya.

"bagaimana? Kau suka dengan tempatnya? " tanya Myung Soo menyadari ketakjuban Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengangguk.

"ya. Tempat ini sangat indah dan tenang. "

Myung Soo tersenyum senang. "kalau begitu ayo kita masuk. Org tua ku mungkin sudah menunggu didalam. " ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Sungyeol. Sungyeol berdesis kecil. Ia sebisa mungkin merapikan rambutnya yang agak kusut dan mengusap matanya yang agak sembab karena sempat tertidur di mobil.

"jangan khawatir. .kau sudah terlihat sempurna sayang. " cebik Myung Soo menyentuh pipi Sungyeol menimbulkan senyum simpul disana. Myung Soo memang sangat pandai dalam menenangkan kekasihnya.

Myung Soo membuka pintu dan menarik Sungyeol untuk ikut masuk bersama nya. Didalam mereka langsung bertemu dengan dua orang paruh baya yang sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas meja. Mereka tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran putra mereka itu.

"eomma, appa. .aku sudah datang. " seru Myung Soo riang. Kedua orang tua itu sontak mendekat dan memeluk anak mereka dengan rindunya.

"aigooo. .anak ku sudah datang. Lihat dirimu. Kau semakin tampan saja. Ibu kira kau sudah lupa dengan ibu karena tidak berkunjung selama setahun ini. Eomma dan appa sangat merindukan mu kau tau? "

Myung Soo tertawa kecil sementara Sungyeol membeku melihat suasana itu.

"maaf ibu. .aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku. Kantor mengalami masa sulit dan kemungkinan aku akan bangkrut. kalau sudah begini apakah appa masih tak ingin membantuku? " cebik Myung Soo memanyunkkan bibirnya pada ayah nya. Ayahnya hanya tertawa kemudian memukul kepala anak bungsu kedua nya itu.

"sudah berapa kali ayah katakan, kau harus berusaha dengan kekuatan mu sendiri, jangan terlalu sering bergantung pada ayah, atau kau tidak akan bisa sesukses ayah. "

Myung Soo semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. ia sudah sangat mengenal watak ayah nya itu. ia tak suka anak nya terlalu bergantung padanya. Perusahaan percetakan yang ia dirikan juga merupakan hasil usaha nya sendiri. Ayah nya hanya memberikan sebagian investasi pada pembukaan dulu. namun usahanya itu mengalami kegagalan dan ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan paling besar di korea itu sama sekali tak mau membantunya.

"ayah memang tak pernah mau membantuku. .aku ini anak ayah atau bukan? "

"ah sudah sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Hari ini adalah hari special, kita jangan membahas pekerjaan. Bersenang2lah. Dan. .tunggu dulu. siapakah pria manis dibelakang mu ini hem? Mengapa kau tak mengenalkannya pada ibu dan ayah? "

Sungyeol membeku. Ia dengan sigap menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"dia Lee Sungyeol eomma. .calon menantu mu. " ucap Myung Soo santai tanpa menghiraukan tatapan kesal yang Sungyeol tujukan padanya.

"aigoo! Anak ku sudah besar ternyata, sudah pandai memilih calon menantu semanis ini untuk kami. Lihat dia yeobo. Bukankah senyumnya sangat manis? Dan tingginya sangat proposional. Pantas saja Myung Soo jatuh hati padanya. "

"ya. Aku setuju. Ia sangat manis. Bahkan aku bertanya, bagaimana bisa ia mau dengan pria seperti anak kita ini. " sambut ayah Myung Soo diikuti dengan gelak tawa ibunya sementara Myung Soo hanya tertawa kecil dengan canggung. Rasa gugup sudah mengubur sikap cerianya yang biasa ia tampakkan.

"baiklah. Silahkan kemasih barang2 kalian keatas. Dan Sungyeol. anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumah mu sendiri. Dan kau harus memanggilku ibu,Kau paham? "

"dan juga ayah pada ku. . " sambung ayah Myung Soo dengan senyum mengembangnya.

Sungyeol mengangguk kecil. "saya mengerti. .ibu. .ayah. " jawabnya lembut membuat kedua orang tua Myung Soo tersenyum senang.

Kedua orang tua Myung Soo kemudian melanjutkan kesibukan mereka dan Myung Soo menarik Sungyeol untuk naik kelantai dua menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

"bagaimana? Kau tenang sekarang? " tanya Myung Soo setelah selesai menyusun barang2 mereka didalam lemari dan meja. Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya keatas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang untuk melemaskan otot2 nya yang kaku. Myung Soo menyeringai nakal. Ia dengan sigap menaiki ranjang dan menindih Sungyeol dengan cepat.

"hya! Kau berat Myungie. .aku lelah, jadi menjauhlah. " omel Sungyeol. Myung Soo tak menggubrisnya dan terus menindih tubuh hangat Sungyeol.

"andwe. Aku ingin memeluk mu terus seperti ini. Kau tau, aku sudah rindu memeluk mu seminggu ini. Aku tak bisa jauh dari mu tapi kau malah pergi seminggu untuk praktek kedokteran mu itu. "

Sungyeol mengusak rambut Myung Soo pelan. Ia mengecup kening pria manis itu.

"miann. .aku juga merindukan mu. Tapi menjadi dokter adalah cita2 ku. Jadi aku harap kau mengerti. "

"hnn. . " gumam Myung Soo manyun. Sungyeol mengecupnya sekilas.

"aku menyayangi Myungie. . " ucapnya lembut.

"katakan lagi. " Sungyeol berdecak kecil.

"aku menyayangi Myungie. . "

Myung Soo mengangkat wajahnya dengan lucu.

"aku tak bisa mendengarnya. . " Sungyeol mendelik seram. Ia menarik kedua pipi Myung Soo membuat pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Hya! Hya! Lee Sangeol. .Hentikean ittu. .atau akque awan mencium mu. .uh. " ancam Myung Soo dengan vokal nya yang berantakan. Sungyeol tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ia menciumi wajah Myung Soo dengan agresif.

"saranghae myungie. . "

Myung Soo tersenyum kecil. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan lembut pada bibir Sungyeol. mereka saling mengulum cukup lama hingga akhirnya Sungyeol menghentikan aksi mereka.

"kita harus segera kebawah. Aku mendengar suara mobil, mungkin saudara mu yang lain sudah datang, kita harus menyambut mereka bukan? "

Myung Soo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengecup bibir Sungyeol sekali lagi sebelum kemudian mengajak Sungeyol untuk turun bersama nya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Senja sudah turun dan matahari sudah menghilang berganti dengan rembulan yang mengintip dicelah2 awan hitam yang berarak. Disebuah rumah 10 orang duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja makan besar dengan berbagai macam hidangan terhidang diatas nya. Ke 10 orang tersebut saling bergurau satu sama lain mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta didalam ruangan.

"jadi, apa sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran Sungyeol-ssi? Apa kau mahasiswa? " tanya pria yang merupakan kakak sulung Myung Soo yang bernama Sunggyu.

Sungyeol menghentikan suapannya. " kami sudah berpacaran sekitar setahun, ya, aku mahasiswa kedokteran semester akhir. " jelasnya diikuti dengan sorakan huu kecil dari peserta didalam ruangan.

"kau akan segera menjadi seorang dokter kalau begitu. Wahh beruntung sekali Myung Soo bisa memiliki pacar semanis dirimu. " goda pria bernama Woohyun yang diketahui nya merupakan suami dari Sunggyu. Ia mengenal mereka berdua karena ikut menghadiri pernikahan dua sejoli itu dulu. Myung Soo melemparkan tissue yang dipegang nya pada Woohyun.

"hya! Tentu saja aku beruntung. Tidak seperti mu yang bertemu dengan pria sipit dan mengesalkan seeprti itu. " ujar Myung Soo sambil mencibirkan bibirnya kearah Sunggyu. Sunggyu menghentikan makan nya dan menatap Myung Soo tajam. Mereka memang tidak pernah akur sejak dulu.

"ck. Meskipun aku lebih sipit dan jelek, setidaknya aku tidak bangkrut seperti . " ejek Sunggyu sadis. Ia semakin tertawa mengejek ketika Myung Soo terlihat kesal karena kata2nya. Woohyun menarik lengan pria tampan itu untuk memberinya kode untuk berhenti.

"bagaimana dengan mu! Perusahaan mu juga sedang susah. Bukan kah kau datang kesini untuk mengemis pada ayah? " ucap Myung Soo sinis. Sungyeol memegang bahu pria muda itu untuk menenangkan nya. "hentikan. Jangan memancing keributan Myungie. . " katanya lembut ketika menyadari kedua pria itu sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi bercanda. Sunggyu menggeram. Ia hendak memuntahkan kata2nya sebelum ayah mereka menggebrak meja dengan kuat.

"apakah kalian tidak bisa tenang sebentar saja!? Selalu saja bertengkar! Apakah kalian tidak malu dengan usia kalian sendiri!? Myung Soo! Sunggyu! Selama disini, bersikap baiklah. Ingatlah kalian bersaudara. "

"dengarkan apa kata ayah kalian . . " ibu kedua pria itu ikut membantu kalimat suaminya.

Myung Soo dan Sunggyu mendengus bersamaan. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan aktivitas mengunyah mereka.

"maafkan mereka Sungyeol. .mereka memang seperti itu sejak dulu. " Sungyeol mengangguk paham.

"eomma. . " semua serempak menatap asal suara yang berasal dari pria tampan bernama Dongwoo. Ia anak kedua dari orang tua Myung Soo sementara Myung Soo adalah anak ketiga dan yang termuda bernama Sungjong.

"ada apa Woonnie? " tanya ibu nya. Dongwoo menggaruk kepalanya sesaat mendengar panggilan masa kecil nya itu. sejenak ia merasa malu ketika kekasihnya Hoya memandangnya sambil menahan tawanya. Matanya seolah berkata. "woonnie? Nama yg bagus, kekeke" membuat Dongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali fokus pada pertanyaan ibunya.

"bu. .waktu berada diatas, aku seperti mendengar ada bisikan seseorang disana. Terasa dekat seolah ia berada didalam kamar ku. "

Semua menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"mungkin kau salah mendengar Hyeong. . " ujar Key menanggapi perkataan Dongwoo. Pria tampan itu adalah sahabat Sungjong di kampus dan Sungjong mengajak nya karena tak ingin mengemudi seorang diri kedaerah terpencil itu.

Semua yang mendengar menganggukkan kepala nya seolah setuju.

"tidak. .aku juga mendengarnya. .saat itu aku bersama nya dikamar. .aku juga mendengar bisikan itu. .seolah ada orang yang sedang mengamati kami. "

Semua mata berpaling pada Hoya yang bersuara. Keadaan mulai hening dan mencekam. Sang kepala keluarga yang menyadari keadaan yang tak enak itu berdehem pelan mencairkan suasana.

"ayah yakin kalian hanya salah dengar. .lagipula kalian berdua sama2 penakut. . "

Myung Soo nyaris memuntahkan makanan nya karena tersedak akibat menahan tawa mendengar kalimat ayah nya. Sungyeol menatap kesal padanya sambil mengelus bahu pemuda itu. "hati2 dengan mulut mu Myungie. . " ucapnya memperingatkan.

"iya. .mungkin kalian hanya terkena imajinasi yang dibawa oleh tempat ini Saeng. . " ucap Sunggyu menambahkan. Dongwoo mengangguk. Ya, mungkin hal itu memang hanya perasaan dan imajinasi mereka berdua.

Semua kembali melanjutkan suapan mereka hingga akhirnya Sungjong yang terdiam sejak tadi membuka mulutnya. Matanya memandang kearah jendela yang tepat berhadapan dengannya diseberang meja.

"apa kalian melihat itu? " tanyanya. Semua orang mengikuti lirikan matanya.

"apa? Apa yang kau lihat" tanya Sunggyu penasaran. Sungjong bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan mendekati jendela yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"aku seperti melihat seseorang berdiri disana. .itu. . " kalimat Sungjong terhenti.

Pranggg!

Tubuh pria kurus dengan rambut gondrong itu terhuyung kebelakang. Sebuah anak panah menancap dalam di dahinya nyaris menembus tengkorak kepalanya. Semua terbeliak kaku. Woohyun yang berada diposisi terdekat menarik tubuh Sungjong dengan cepat.

"KYAAA! " teriakan histeris dari ibu Myung Soo terdengar keras menyadari kondisi anakbungsu nya itu.

"Sungjong! Sadar lah! " seru Myung Soo dengan panik sambil mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya. Sungyeol beringsut mendekati jendela. Ia yakin sempat melihat seseorang berdiri diantara semak diluar.

"MENUNDUK! " Sunggyu yang berada didekat Sungyeol menariknya dengan sigap ketika sebuah anak panah kembali melayang dengan cepat.

Prangg! Prangg! Prangg!

Tembakan demi tembakan melesat menerjang masuk kedalam rumah menimbulkan suasana ricuh dan panik dari setiap orang.

"semua menjauh dari jendela! Pergi ke area sudut ruangan! " perintah Sunggyu cepat.

Semua yang mendengar nya segera menuju sudut ruangan. Keringat membanjir dari setiap wajah mereka masing2. Hening. Hanya isak tangis ibu mereka yang terdengar ketika menyadari putra bungsu nya telah tewas mengenaskan.

"sudah berhenti. Apakah dia sudah pergi? " tanya Sunggyu.

"aku tak yakin. Hanya saja sepertinya sudah. " ucap Myung Soo menyahuti pertanyaan kakak nya. "jongie. .mengapa setragis ini nasib mu? Apa salah yang sudah kau perbuat? " erang Myung Soo parau sambil mendekati tubuh kaku Sungjong. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing2. Tentang siapa, mengapa dan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"telpon. .segera hubungi polisi. . " perintah Tuan Kim cepat. Key yang berada dalam jangkauan mengambil gagang telpon dan menekan nomor polisi. Nafas nya memburu dilanda kengerian seperti yang lain. beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakkan gagang telpon dan risau.

"gagal. Telpon ini tidak berfungsi" desisnya. Myung Soo dengan cepat menarik ponsel nya dan menggerutu kesal. Tidak ada signal sama sekali disana. Setiap orang melakukan hal yang sama dan nihil. Sama sekali tak ada signal sedikit pun.

"bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Woohyun cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Sunggyu sejak tadi untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Namun tetap saja perasaan mencekam itu tak bisa ia hindari.

"ibu. .kumohon tenangkan dirimu. . " ucap Dongwoo sembari mengusap punggung ibunya yang masih menangisi kematian Sungjong. Tuan Kim menarik nafasnya berat.

"hanya ada satu cara. .seseorang harus berlari menuju mobil dan memanggil polisi kemari. "

Semua orang mengangguk setuju. "bagaimana jika ia masih diluar sana? Bukankah akan sangat berbahaya untuk keluar? "

Semua orang kembali mengiyakan pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Sungyeol. ya. Tak ada yang tau apa yang menunggu mereka diluar sana.

"aku akan melakukan nya. . " putus Woohyun lirih. Sunggyu menarik tangannya. " andwe! Kau tidak boleh keluar! Aku tidak mendukung sama sekali"

"dengarkan aku! Kita akan mati jika terus diam disini! Lihat Sungjong! Kita tak tau maniak seperti apa yang ada diluar sana! Percaya padaku Gyu. Aku adalah pelari nasional kau tau itu. aku bisa berlari dengan cepat menuju mobil kita dan kemudian pergi meminta bantuan. "

Sunggyu membisu. Ia masih memegang tangan Woohyun dengan erat seolah tak ingin membiarkan pria tampan itu pergi.

"percaya pada ku Gyu. .aku pasti bisa melakukan nya dengan baik. " kata Woohyun menenangkan suaminya. Sunggyu mengangguk. Ia mengecup kening Woohyun sekilas.

"kau harus kembali dengan selamat. . " Woohyun mengangguk. "pasti. " bisiknya.

"kau yakin dengan ini Woo? " tanya tuan Kim. Woohyun mengangguk pasti. Ia mulai menggeser meja dan kursi untuk memperlebar ruang bagi ancang2nya.

Dongwoo dan Hoya memegang gagang pintu dari masing2 sisi bersiap membukanya. Sementara yang lain memandang Woohyun dengan cemas.

"berhati hatilah sayang. " peringat Sunggyu sekali lagi. Sungyeol mendekat dan memegang bahu Woohyun. "kau harus kembali dengan selamat. " Woohyun menguatkan tekadnya. Ia bersiap mengambil ancang2 dan pada hitungan ketiga Dongwoo dan Hoya serempak menarik gagang pintu. Woohyun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedetik kemudian. .

"ANDWEEE! " teriak Sunggyu histeris ketika melihat tubuh Woohyun terpelanting kebelakang dengan leher terkoyak. Pekikan histeris kembali menghiasi ruangan itu. Sungyeol dengan sigap mendekat kearah Woohyun dan membekap leher pria itu dengan kuat.

"Myungiee! Ambilkan aku kain! Aku harus menutup lukanya! "

Myung Soo tersadarkan dari kebekuan nya. Ia menarik serbet yang terserak dibawah kakinya dan memberikan nya pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol dengan cekatan mengikat leher Woohyun untuk menghentikan pendarahan nya.

"Gyuu. . " erang Woohyun lirih. Sunggyu menggenggam tangan pria itu. air mata mengalir dengan deras dari setiap sudut matanya. "kau akan baik2 saja. .kau akan baik2 saja Woo. . " bisiknya berkali kali. Woohyun tersenyum putus asa. Ia meraup wajah Sunggyu dengan wajah sendu. "mian. . " desisnya sebelum nyawanya lepas dari raga nya. Sungyeol mendesah kasar. luka pada leher Woohyun terlalu besar dan pria itu kehabisan darah dengan cepat.

"ARGHHHH! ANDWEE! BANGUN! BANGUN KATAKU! " pekik Sunggyu berkali2 dengan histeris. Sungyeol segera menarik pria itu menjauh. Myung Soo dan Key membantu menahan tubuh pria yang berontak dengan histeris itu. pekikan demi pekikan keluar dari mulutnya. Sungyeol memeluknya dengan kuat. Air matanya keluar tanpa bisa ia tahan. Woohyun adalah sosok ramah yang sangat ia kenal. Siapa yang akan menduga pria itu akan mati dengan sedemikian tragisnya.

"ibu bertahan lah! " seru Dongwoo diantara kericuhan yang terjadi. Semua orang terkesiap dan ganti memandang nyonya Kim yang terbaring lemah dengan nafas sesak. Tangannya memegang dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya sendiri.

"asma. .asma ibu kambuh! Ayah, dimana obat ibu? " tanya Dongwoo panik. Tuan kim dengan sigap naik kelantai dua dan mengambil obat istrinya. Pria paruh baya itu segera meminumkan obat itu pada istrinya.

"eomma. .gwenchana? " tanya Dongwoo. Nyonya Kim mengangguk lemah. Obat itu beraksi dengan cepat dan menenangkan nya.

"benang baja. . "

Semua mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Hoya yang berbicara. Myung Soo mendekat dan melihat dengan teliti pada keadaan diluar dari kaca yang terdapat pada pintu. Ia akhirnya menemukan benang baja yang melintang tak jauh dari pintu dengan sisa darah yang menempel disana. Myung Soo menelan ludahnya kasar. sekarang semua orang mengetahui penyebab kematian Woohyun adalah karena menabrak benang itu dengan cepat hingga mengoyak lehernya.

Hening.

Hanya deru nafas dan isakan Sunggyu yang terdengar. Sementara Sungyeol sibuk menutupi mayat Sungjong dan Woohyun dangan kain panjang. Detikan jarum jam terdengar jelas dalam keheningan ruangan. Semua berkutat dengan pikirannya masing2. Dan suasana yang mencekam semakin menekan setiap orang didalam nya.

"ayah akan membawa ibu mu kekamarnya. .ia harus menenangkan dirinya atau akan collapse lagi. . " ujar tuan Kim memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Semua orang mengangguk setuju. Nyonya kim menuruti kemauan suaminya dan mengikutinya keatas.

Tinggal Myung Soo, Sungyeol, Hoya, Dongwoo dan Sunggyu yang tersisa diruang tamu.

"menurut kalian. .siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini? " tanya Sungyeol kemudian. Ia mengusap bahu Sunggyu yang masih terisak disampingnya.

Semua terdiam. tidak ada yang memiliki petunjuk sama sekali tentang siapa pelakunya.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? " tanya Sungyeol lagi.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Tuan Kim memapah tubuh istrinya keranjang. Ia membaringkan wanita paruh baya itu dan menyelimutinya. Rasa cemas,takut dan sedih tersirat jelas dimata wanita itu. dalam satu waktu, ia sudah kehilangan anak dan menantunya. Terasa begitu berat bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata.

"tenangkan dirimu. .aku akan kembali menemui anak2 untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Cobalah untuk tidur. ." Nyonya Kim mengangguk. Ia merapatkan selimutnya dan memandangi kepergian suaminya itu. suara pintu tertutup membuat nyonya Kim bangkit dari posisinya. Ia membekap matanya yang kembali menguraikan air mata. Hatinya yang tersiksa memaksanya untuk menahan sesak yang teramat sakit.

"mengapa harus terjadi seperti ini. " desis nya. Ia kembali membayangkan wajah putus asa Woohyun dan Sungjong sebelum ajalnya. Air matanya merembes dengan deras. Ia merasa semua adalah salahnya. Seandainya ia tak membeli rumah ini dan meminta anak2nya datang, mereka tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Sssttt. .

Nyonya Kim sontak membuka matanya mendengar desisan itu. Ia membeliak ngeri ketika menyadari seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan topeng binatang sudah berdiri didepannya memegang sebuah samurai.

"ARRRGHHH! " pekiknya histeris. Terlambat. samurai itu sudah lebih dahulu mengayun dengan cepat membacok kepalanya. Erangan putus asa dari bibir wanita itu mengiringi kematiannya.

.

.

"ayah. .bagaimana dengan ibu. .? " tanya Myung Soo pada ayahnya yang baru menuruni tangga dari lantai dua. Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya berat.

"ia sangat terpukul. .ayah memintanya untuk menenangkan diri beberapa saat. . dimana Sungyeol?"

Myung Soo menolehkan kepala nya kearah dapur. "ia ke dapur. . " tuan Kim mengangguk paham. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sunggyu yang masih tertunduk lesu memandang mayat Woohyun.

"tabahkan hati. . "

ARGHHHHHH!

Teriakan itu membuat semua segera menuju lantai atas tempat asal suara. Mereka yakin suara itu berasal dari kamar ibu mereka. Myung Soo yang memimpin dibarisan depan segera menendang pintu dengan kekuatan tinggi. Pintu terbuka dengan mudahnya seolah tidak terkunci sama sekali.

"eomma! " pekik Myung Soo dan Dongwoo berbarengan ketika melihat tubuh Nyonya kim sudah kaku diatas ranjang dengan mulut menganga, mata membeliak dan sebuah samurai menancap tepat dikeningnya.

"ANDWEE! Mengapa harus begini!? Apa salah kita yeobo! " ratap Tuan Kim pada mayat istrinya. Situasi semakin mencekam ketika Sunggyu tiba2 melihat sebuah bayangan hitam melintas dari luar ruangan.

"appa! Aku melihat seseorang menyelinap kearah sana. " serunya membuat tuan Kim tersadar. Ia menarik samurai yang menancap pada dahi istrinya dan melangkah keluar dengan penuh amarah.

"BANGSATT! AKU AKAN MENCINCANG MU SAMPAI MATI! " seru nya sambil berlari cepat menuju arah yang Sunggyu katakan. Myung Soo dan Sunggyu segera mengikuti ayahnya. Sementara Key menutupi tubuh kaku nyonya Kim. Ia sempat melihat Dongwoo dan Hoya melangkah cepat mengikuti ke arah luar.

Key menjatuhkan dirinya pada keatas ranjang. Sejak tadi ia mencoba bersikap tenang namun sebenarnya ia merasakan ketakutan yang lebih dari yang lainnya. Tubuhnya yang gemetar sejak tadi semakin menggigil hingga ia kesulitan melangkahkan kakinya dari kamar itu. suasana sepi semakin menekan nya dalam ketakutan.

"eomma. . " desisnya lirih. Ia memandang setiap sudut ruangan yang temaram dan berhenti pada kain gorden yang sedikit terbuka. Meski cahaya yang masuk tak cukup namun ia bisa melihat bercak merah menempel disana. Key menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa ia melangkah dengan tertatih mendekati gorden itu. jarinya menyentuh warna merah itu. basah. Ia bukan anak SD yang bodoh yang tak menyadari cairan apa itu. baunya yang amis semakin memperkuat keyakinan nya.

"darah. . " lirihnya. tangannya yang gemetar hebat mencoba menarik kain gorden yang menutupi. Dengan sekali sentakan gorden itu tersingkap lebar. Key membeliak ngeri. Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah yang ia yakini darah itu terukir disana.

KAU SELANJUTNYA

Key nyaris terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri ketika membaca tulisan itu. siapa? Siapa yang menulisnya? Kepalanya penuh dengan spekulasi buruk hingga telinga nya yang tajam menangkap gesekan kecil dari arah bawah ranjang.

Key mendekat. Meski ketakutan namun rasa penasaran nya memaksanya untuk merunduk dan melihat kearah bawah ranjang. Kosong dan gelap. Key menarik nafasnya lega. Ia hendak mengangkat kepalanya sebelum sebuah wajah memakai topeng binatang muncul dengan tiba2.

"AKKKHH! " pekiknya ngeri. Ia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang mencoba menjauh. Dengan sekuat tenaga Key berlari menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Sungyeol membuka keran dari wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir dari sana. Nafasnya yang memburu sejak kejadian tadi sedikit berkurang dengan bilasan air dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi yang begitu mengguncang dan juga tentang pertanyaan mengenai siapa pelaku dan mengapa hal itu terjadi. Sungyeol membuka meja yang terdapat didekat jendela dan menemukan sebilah pisau disana. Sesaat lagi ia akan mencapai benda itu sebuah teriakan dari atas terdengar sangat keras. Suara teriakan Nyonya Kim. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Ia mengira sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi dengan suara gaduh yang ia dengar dari bawah menuju keatas. Sungyeol kembali menatap pisau didekatnya, sesaat lagi tangannya akan menjangkau benda itu dan. .

PRANGG!

Sungyeol tercekat. Sebuah tangan menarik rambutnya dengan kuat melalui kaca yang pecah. Cengkraman itu demikian hebat hingga kepalanya nyaris membentur jendela jika ia tak menahan nya dengan tangannya.

"ukhh! " suara tercekat ditenggorokan sungyeol terdengar jelas. Tangan itu mencekiknya dengan kuat sekarang. Membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya yang bebas sebisa mungkin menjangkau benda apapun yang ada didekatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia meraih pisau dapur yang hendak ia ambil tadi.

Crass!

Gerakan menikam Sungyeol berhasil menusuk pergelangan tangan yang mencekiknya.

"akhhh! " teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari sosok hitam bertopeng binatang diluar. Sungyeol dengan ketakutan membuka semua meja yang ia lihat.

Bingo! Sebuah meja yang penuh dengan peralatan dapur yang tajam terdapat disana. Sungyeol menarik keluar sebuah pisau lagi dan bersiap menusuk sosok yang menyerangnya.

"huh! "

Sosok itu menghilang seperti abu ditiup angin. Meninggalkan bercak darah pada kaca jendela yang pecah tadi. Sungyeol meyakini darah itu berasal luka pergelangan tangan yang ia tusuk tadi. Dengan segera Sungyeol berlari menuju ruang tamu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Disana ia menemukan Tuan Kim, diikuti Myung Soo, Sunggyu dan pasangan Dongwoo dan Hoya sedang memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan.

"apa yang terjadi Myungie? " tanyanya pada myung Soo. Myung Soo menghentikan gerakannya, ia menarik tangan Sungyeol untuk duduk.

"eomma terbunuh. " bisiknya lirih. Sungyeol terbeliak kaget dan sontak memeluk kepala Myung Soo erat. "kuatkan hati mu Myungie. . " ujarnya. Myung Soo mengangguk lemah. Ia membalas pelukan Sungyeol.

Setelah cukup mencari Tuan Kim menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa dengan putus asa. Kemana pun mereka mencari, sosok itu sama sekali tak kelihatan.

"Myungie. .aku tadi. . " ucap Sungyeol gugup hendak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan. Namun kalimatnya terhenti ketika suara teriakan Key terdengar dengan sangat keras. Mereka serempak bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat Key dengan terburu2 menuruni anak tangga dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"apa yang terjadi? " seru Sungyeol cepat. Key hanya membisu dengan tubuh nya yang bergetar hebat.

"katakan apa yang terjadi Key? " desak Myung Soo.

"a-aku. .aku melihat nya di-diatas. . " ucap Key terbata bata. Tuan Kim yang mendengar hal itu sontak menaiki tangga dengan cepat diikuti Dongwoo dan Hoya. Sementara Sunggyu berusaha menahan Key yang berontak tiba2.

"lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau mati ! "

"tenangkan dirimu Key! " hentak Sunggyu susah payah menahan pemuda kurus itu. Sungyeol juga berusaha menahan gerakan Key yang semakin diluar kendali. Saat mereka lengah sedikit, Key berhasil mendorong Sungyeol hingga terjerembab jatuh. Key memanfaatkan hal itu dan melesat dengan cepat menuju ke pintu keluar. Tubuhnya dengan cepat hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

"kalian diam disini! Aku akan mengejarnya. " seru Myung Soo. Sungyeol berusaha menarik tangannya dengan kuat.

"andwe! Jangan pergi! Kita tak tau bahaya apa yang ada diluar sana! Jebal Myungie! "

"dengarkan aku sayang. Key dalam bahaya jika sendirian diluar sana. Aku akan mengejar dan membawanya kesini. Dan sebisa mungkin aku akan mencari bantuan. Dengarkan aku. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan baik2 saja. Kau percaya padaku?uh? yeollie? "

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Air matanya mengalir mendengar kalimat Myung Soo yang terdengar seperti kalimat perpisahan baginya. Ia memeluk tubuh Myung Soo erat. Myung Soo membalas dengan merengkuh bahu pria tinggi itu.

"kau harus kembali. .berjanjilah. . " bisik Sungyeol. Myung Soo mengangguk.

"aku berjanji Yeollie. .jaga dirimu. " Myung Soo merunduk melewati benang baja dan berlari dengan cepat menyusul kearah Key menghilang. Sunggyu menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia merunduk lemas seperti yang Sungyeol lakukan. Keheningan tercipta dengan cepat membawa bisikan2 maut yang mengintai dari kegelapan.

.

 **.**

 **TBC-**


	2. I SEE YOU-THE LAST JOURNEY

**Maaf kalau ada typo atau kesalahan penulisan kalimat ^_^ Saya hanya manusia biasa :v**

 **Happy Reading dan tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian :D**

 **I SEE YOU-THE LAST JOURNEY**

Genre : Crime,Thriller,Mistery

Boys x Boys

Cast : Infinite

R&R

Happy reading,readers ^_^

 **xXx**

.

.

.

Kegelapan malam terusik dengan hentakan demi hentakan kaki seorang pria yang berlari dengan cepatnya. Matanya yang nyalang memandang dengan awas setiap sudut gelap yang ia lewati. Raut khawatir dan takut membias jelas pada wajahnya yang tampan. Sementara pepohonan pinus besar semakin memperburuk suasana malam.

Key.

Pria dengan rambut cokelat tua itu terus berlari tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia merasa sesuatu sedang mengejar dan memperhatikannya sejak ia meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

"aku tak mau mati. .aku tak akan mati. . " desis nya berkali kali.

Key menghentikan larinya. Didepan ia melihat sebuah pondok kecil yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Dengan ragu Key mendekati pondok itu. ia memicingkan matanya untuk melihat situasi didalam pondok. Sepi. Hanya sebuah lilin kecil yang menyala didalam sana.

Api.

Kemungkinan ada orang didalamnya. Key mendekat kearah pintu masuk dan mengetuknya perlahan. "permisi. .tuan, bisakah saya masuk? "

Hening. Hanya kebisuan yang semakin terasa menggigit. Key merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin menembus sumsum tulang dan menambah penderitaannya. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk, kali ini dengan cukup keras. Masih seperti tadi, hanya kesunyian yang membalas panggilan nya.

Key menelan salivanya susah payah. Telinganya yang tajam mendengar derap langkah perlahan dari arah belakangnya. Sesuatu yang berat sedang berjalan perlahan menuju kearah nya. Seseorang itu. .

"TOLONG BUKA PINTUNYA! BIARKAN SAYA MASUK! TUAN! NYONYA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG SAYA! " teriaknya panik. insting nya yang tajam sudah menyadari bahwa bahaya sudah sedemikian dekat dengan nya.

Suara langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat dibelakang nya. Tubuh Key menggigil kuat. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sosok itu berdiri dengan tepat dibelakang nya.

Bugh!

"ukhh! "

Key terjungkal ketika dengan cepat sosok hitam itu dengan kuat memukul wajahnya dengan sebatang kayu keras. Hidungnya terasa patah dan darah mulai merembes dari sana. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa Key masih sempat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu. seseorang yang memakai topeng kelinci dengan pakaian hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Matanya membeliak ketika kayu yang digunakan untuk memukulnya tadi merupakan gagang sebuah kapak. Tangannya sedemikian mungkin meraih tanah dan mencoba merangkak menjauh dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Sosok itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Tangannya dengan cepat mengangkat kapak tinggi2 dan menghantamkan nya tepat dikepala Key. Suara derak tengkorak kepala yang hancur terdengar jelas. Key memekik putus asa. Nyawanya lepas seketika. Pria bertopeng dengan tenang menarik kapaknya kembali. Dengan satu tangan yang tersisa ia menarik tubuh tak bernyawa Key, dan dibawah rembulan yang mulai keluar dari kurungan mendung, terlihat jelas pergelangan tangan kanannya terbalut kain dengan darah yang merembes jelas.

.

.

Sementara itu dikediaman keluarga Kim.

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya berat. ia sama sekali tak menduga kejadian yang teramat buruk akan terjadi malam ini. Tangannya meremas rambutnya. Kenangan demi kenangan buruk yang pernah ia terima dulu kembali terbayang jelas dikepalanya. Ibunya. Ayahnya. Teman2nya.

"kau baik2 saja. .? "

Sungyeol tersadar dari dejavu yang menyiksanya. Nafasnya memburu. Sunggyu yang berada disampingnya mendekat dengan cemas. Ia menekan kening Sungyeol untuk memastikan keadaannya. "kau demam.. " bisik Sunggyu. Sungyeol mengangguk. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa kedokteran dan ia lebih tau tentang keadaannya sendiri.

"aku baik2 saja Hyung. . " ucapnya menenangkan Sunggyu. Pria itu kembali mendekati mayat Woohyun yang tergeletak didekatnya. Ia sudah kehabisan air matanya. Hanya wajah sendu yang ia tampilkan sejak tadi.

"aku tak menduga, malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku melihatnya. . mengapa harus begini.?apa salah kami? Mengapa harus seperti ini nasib yang menimpanya? "

Bisiknya. Sungyeol menatap penuh sesal. Ya. Semua terasa sangat buruk sekarang. 3 orang sudah terbunuh, Key melarikan diri dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan kekasihnya Myung Soo.

"myungie. .kuharap kau baik2 saja. . " desisnya penuh khawatir.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Tuan Kim melangkah dengan hati2 kedalam setiap kamar yang ia masuki. Sudah berkali2 ia memeriksa setiap sudut kamar hingga berakhir pada sebuah dinding aneh pada kamar nya yang tertutup gorden besar. Dengan hati2 tuan Kim menyibak kain itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu kecil terdapat disana. Dengan perasaan gusar tuan Kim membuka secara paksa pintu itu dengan samurai tajam yang dipegang nya. tuan Kim memasuki ruangan itu dengan perlahan, didalamnya ia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan berbagai macam sampah makanan dan puluhan puntung rokok yang berserakan dilantainya.

" _aku seperti mendengar bisikan seseorang. ._ "

Kalimat yang diucapkan Dongwoo terngiang kembali ditelinganya. Tuan Kim akhirnya meyakini bahwa suara itu berasal dari ruangan tersembunyi ini.

"apakah ayah menemukan sesuatu? " tanya Dongwoo ketika melihat tubuh tuan Kim melangkah keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Tuan Kim menggeleng lesu. Ia kembali melangkah kearah kamar selanjutnya. Kali ini ia memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Ia melihat mayat istrinya yang membeku diatas ranjang dengan kain yang menutupi. Pria paruh baya itu menjatuhkan dirinya duduk dipinggir ranjang. Matanya kembali membasah mengingat kematian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya.

"apakah ayah sedih. .? " tanya Dongwoo. Tuan Kim mengerjap kesal. "Tentu saja! Jangan bertanya hal bodoh! " hentaknya. Pria itu terperanjat ketika mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir anak kedua nya itu.

"kalau begitu. .ikutlah dengan ibu ke alam sana. . " bisik Dongwoo. Tuan Kim membeliak marah. Ia sudah siap mengatakan kalimat kotor dari mulutnya sebelum sebuah tusukan dengan cepat menembus dadanya.

"ukhh! " mulutnya mengeluarkan darah berbuku buku. Tuan Kim masih sempat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Dongwoo tersenyum sinis disana. Sementara Hoya hanya memberikan pandangan mencemooh padanya. Mulut berdarah tuan Kim terbuka dengan susah payah. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pisau tajam yang menembus dadanya merobek jantungnya dengan parah. Hanya tangannya yang masih bisa ia gerakkan menggapai2 tubuh Dongwoo yang menyeringai tipis. Pria tampan itu menarik samurai yang tergeletak didekat kakinya dan dengan sekali tebasan pedang tajam itu membuat kepala Tuan Kim terputus dari batang lehernya. Tubuh tuan Kim menggelinjang sesaat sebelum akhirnya benar2 kaku. Hoya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan ekspresi jijik. sementara Dongwoo hanya menyeringai dengan ekspresi puas.

"selamat jalan ayah. . " bisiknya.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"bagaimana? Kalian menemukan nya? " tanya Sungyeol memburu ketika melihat Dongwoo dan Hoya turun dari lantai atas. Dongwoo dan Hoya serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka berdua. Sungyeol mendesah frustasi. Keadaan semakin menekan mereka yang tersisa didalam ruangan. Sungyeol bangkit dari duduk nya. ia bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil palu serta beberapa benda tajam yang lain.

"aku menemukan beberapa senjata untuk. . "

PRANGG!

Sungyeol yang sangat dekat dengan kaca sangat terkejut dengan kondisi itu. kakinya yang goyah menginjak ceceran darah dan membuatnya terjungkal. Kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan keras.

Key.

Benda yang menghantam jendela kaca dengan keras adalah kepala Key yang bersimbah darah. Matanya terbuka dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat mengerikan.

Sungyeol menekan kepalanya yang sakit, matanya melihat sosok hitam mengenakan topeng kelinci dengan sebuah kapak tajam melangkah dengan tenang masuk kedalam rumah melalui jendela yang pecah. Tangannya mengayunkan kapak dengan cepat kearah Sungyeol yang masih terbaring diantara kesadarannya yang melemah.

Dongwoo dengan sigap menarik tangan Hoya bergerak menjauh sementara Sunggyu yang berada paling jauh dari Sungyeol berlari dengan gerakan cepat hendak menahan tebasan sosok tersebut pada Sungyeol.

Sungyeol yang menyadari bahaya masih sempat menarik tubuhnya kesamping dan tebasan kapak itu menembus lantai.

Brakk!

"akhhh! " Sungyeol berteriak histeris sambil menendangkan kakinya kearah tubuh lawan. Gerakan tak terduga itu berhasil membuat sosok bertopeng terhuyung kebelakang. Sungyeol dengan sigap memanfaatkan keadaan dan meraih palu yang tak jauh dari tangannya.

Bughhh! Hantaman pertama berhasil menghantam kaki sosok itu dan membuatnya terjatuh kebelakang. Sungyeol berdiri dengan garang, tangannya berkelebat cepat kearah kepala sosok bertopeng.

"arghhhh! "

Hantaman demi hantaman dengan tepat meremukkan tulang kepala sosok bertopeng. Darah memuncrat kemana mana dan mengenai wajah Sungyeol yang menggila. Tangannya terus dan terus menghantam kan palu itu pada kepala sosok yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. hingga ia berhenti ketika menyadari sosok itu sudah tewas dengan kepala hancur. Tangannya mengusap darah yang terciprat diwajahnya. Matanya menatap garang pada ketiga pria yang termangu melihat aksinya.

"aku tak menyadari kau segila itu. . " desis hoya. Sungyeol menajamkan pandangannya.

"kau bahkan belum tau sama sekali. . " bisik Sungyeol dengan suara bergetar. Hoya menelan ludahnya. Sungyeol yang mereka lihat jelas berbeda dari pertama kali mereka lihat.

"sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. .aku akan memanggil ayah. . " ujar Sunggyu. Ia segera bergerak keatas dengan Dongwoo dan Hoya yang mengikutinya. Sungyeol menarik nafasnya. Ia menuju dapur dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari wastafel. Ia melihat cermin kecil dan menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali keruang tamu. Dengan ngeri ia membuka topeng sosok tak bernyawa itu. sebuah wajah pria dengan kumis dan berewok kasar terlihat disana. Ingatan nya yang tajam tiba2 mengingat sesuatu. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan pria itu. Sungyeol terkesiap. Pergelangan itu tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"berbeda. .ini bukan org yang menyerangku didapur. .lalu siapa? Atau. .mereka ada lebih dari satu. .? "

Sungyeol bergerak cepat menaiki anak tangga untuk menyusul ketiga pria yang telah lebih dahulu kesana. Pikirannya berkecamuk dengan kesimpulan baru yang ia temukan. Sungyeol dengan gusar membuka tiap kamar yang ia lewati. Kosong. Hingga ia berakhir didepan kamar tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim. Sungyeol menelan ludahnya. Ia melihat pintu itu terbuka sedikit dengan kesunyian yang mencekam. Tangannya dengan perlahan mendorong pintu untuk membuka lebih lebar lagi. "Sunggyu. . " panggilnya. "dongwoo. .hoya. . " panggilnya lagi. Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun yang terdengar. Sungyeol memasuki ruangan yang temaram itu. ia terpekik ngeri melihat Tuan Kim tergeletak diranjang dengan kepala terpisah. Panik. Sungyeol memundurkan tubuhnya keluar. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat mengetahui kondisi Tuan Kim yang tewas mengerikan.

"Myungie. .kau dimana. .aku takut. . " desisnya. ia semakin terlarut dalam suasana hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. .Hoya.

Kemana ketiga pria itu pikirnya. Apakah mereka sudah mengetahui keadaan tuan Kim dan keluar meminta bantuan? Lalu lewat mana? Mengapa ia tak melihat mereka tadi?

Kepala Sungyeol penuh dengan pertanyaan2 hingga ia mulai melangkah mencari keberadaan ketiga pria itu. langkah nya berakhir diruang tamu yang menjurus kearah halaman belakang rumah. Ia mencari dengan teliti setiap sudut yang mencurigakan baginya.

"tak ada bekas mereka berlari dari pintu belakang. . "

Sungyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. Kepalanya bertumpu pada dinding yang terbuat dari kayu itu. telinga nya berdesing pelan. Sungyeol menarik dirinya. Dengan penasaran Sungyeol mengetuk2 permukaan dinding itu. ia bisa merasakan kehampaan didalam memberitahunya bahwa ada ruang kosong didalamnya. Sungyeol terus mengetuk2 permukaan dinding dan mengikuti arahnya. Gerakannya terhenti pada sebuah lemari berukuran sedang yang menutupi dinding. Sungyeol menggesernya dengan perlahan. Sebuah pintu terlihat disana.

Krieett. .

Sungyeol membukanya dengan hati2. Ketika pintu terbuka terlihat sebuah ruangan gelap dengan berbagai macam benda usang disana, dengan perlahan pria tinggi itu memasukinya. Suasana pengap karena abu yang berserakan sontak menyesakkan nya. berkali kali ia terbatuk dan berusaha menutup mulutnya dari abu yang masuk. Matanya yang tajam mengitari sudut ruangan dengan cermat.

"gudang. .sepertinya ini gudang yang tersembunyi dan terhubung dengan ruang tamu. ."

Karena tak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Sungyeol berbalik hendak melangkah keluar.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Telinga nya yang tajam mendengar derak kaca pecah yang terinjak kuat. Sungyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan merapatkan dirinya kesudut ruangan. Ia mendengar langkah kaki berat mendekat dari arah luar.

"arghh! Siapa yang melakukan ini!? Aku akan bunuh! Aku akan bunuh siapapun yang melakukan nya! "

Sungyeol merapatkan kakinya dengan takut mendengar teriakan keras dari luar. Matanya mengintip keluar dari sebuah lubang kecil didinding. Matanya terbeliak ngeri. Disana ia melihat dengan samar sesosok tubuh berpakaian serba hitam sedang meratapi tubuh tak bernyawa pria yang ia bunuh tadi. Sungyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dugaannya mengenai pelaku lebih dari satu orang terungkap sekarang. Ia melihat sosok dengan panah otomatis itu membuka topengnya. Sebuah wajah tak dikenali terlihat disana. Pria dengan wajah tirus dan pucat pasi. Sungyeol terperanjat kecil ketika mata pria itu mengalih padanya seolah mengetahui keberadaan Sungyeol. Sungyeol membekap mulutnya menahan teriakan takut yang hendak keluar. Tubuhnya yang menggigil kuat beringsut menjauh dari posisinya. Sial, kakinya yang gemetar tanpa sengaja menyenggol kardus yang bertumpuk dan menjatuhkan kaleng cat diatasnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup gaduh.

Sungyeol membeku. Ia menggenggam palu ditangannya dengan erat.

Hening.

Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar dari ruang tamu. Keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh Sungyeol. matanya kembali mengintip dari lubang kecil untuk memastikan situasi. Tepat saat itu dengan refleks Sungyeol menarik mundur tubuhnya hingga cukup jauh.

BRAAK!

Dinding yang terbuat dari kayu itu hancur terhantam kapak. Sungyeol bergerak menjauh. Pria itu kembali mengayunkan kapaknya hingga membentuk lubang yang cukup untuk ia masuki. Tangannya kembali mengayun kuat. Kali ini serangan itu tepat diarahkan kearah kepala Sungyeol yang masih terbaring shock dilantai.

"bangsatt! "

Tepat saat itu Sunggyu muncul dengan kayu ditangannya. Kayu itu ia hantamkan dengan keras ketubuh pria dengan topeng kelinci.

Bugh!

Pukulan keras itu dengan tepat menghantam dan membuat pria bertopeng terjajar. Sungyeol yang menyadari sebuah kesempatan dengan cepat menghantamkan palu yang ia pegang kearah pergelangan kaki lawan. Meleset. Sosok itu masih sanggup mengelak dengan kekuatan yang ia punya. Menyadari posisinya yang tidak baik pria bertopeng itu dengan gerakan cepat menarik kapaknya dan mengibaskan nya kesembarang arah. Mereka berhadapan sekarang. Sunggyu memegang kayu dengan posisi siap menyerang sementara Sungyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada palu yang ia pegang.

Sunggyu dan Sungyeol serentak menyerang namun sudah terlebih dahulu pelaku menarik mundur tubuhnya dan melarikan diri melalui pintu depan yang terbuka lebar.

Sungyeol menghempaskan nafasnya berat.

Sosok itu sudah berlari menghilang di kegelapan malam.

Ia mendekati Sunggyu yang masih berusaha menenangkan adrenaline nya.

"gomawo Gyu. .kalau tanpa mu. .aku sudah mati. . " Sunggyu mengangguk cepat. Sesaat kemudian mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dongwoo dan Hoya.

"dari mana saja kalian? Keadaan sangat berbaya jika kita berjalan sendiri2. . " tanya Sunggyu khawatir. Dongwoo dan Hoya hanya membisu.

"sudahlah. .yang penting semua baik2 saja. .sekarang kita harus memasang strategi untuk melindungi diri kita. . " ujar Sungyeol. semua mata mengarah padanya seolah sependapat dengan pria tinggi itu.

"aku akan memasang beberapa jebakan dipintu masuk. . "

"aku akan mencoba menggunakan radio di ruang bawah tanah. .siapa tau masih berfungsi. "

Sungyeol mengangguk setuju. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa paku dan papan dari dalam gudang dengan dibantu Hoya. Sementara Sunggyu dengan Dongwoo bergegas ke ruang penyimpanan dibawah tanah.

.

.

"aku tak menyangka kau akan seheroik itu. . " ucap Hoya sambil memperhatikan Sungyeol yang memasang paku pada papan dan meletakkan nya dibawah jendela yang terbuka. Ia menaruhnya berbaris dua untuk mengecoh lawan.

"aku tinggal di panti asuhan. .kurasa kau sudah tau itu. . "

Hoya mengerutkan keningnya. "kau. . "

Sungyeol mengangguk seolah mengerti. "orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku kecil. .sejak saat itu aku hidup di panti asuhan dan dari sana lah aku belajar bertahan hidup. "

Setelah memasang dibawah jendela, Sungyeol bergegas menuju pintu. Disana ia juga menaruh beberapa papan berpaku tanpa menyadari sedikit pun Hoya sedang memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Tangan pria itu bergerak perlahan mengambil papan berpaku yang terdapat di bawah jendela dan mengangkatnya tinggi2.

"mati kau. . " desisnya tanpa suara sambil bersiap memukul kepala Sungyeol. namun nasib berkata lain. saat itu Sungyeol dengan refleks menoleh kearah belakang dan Hoya dengan sigap menurunkan tangannya. Sungyeol menatap bingung sikap gugup yang Hoya tampakkan padanya.

"kau harus menaruhnya dibawah situ. . " ucap Sungyeol sambil menunjuk jendela. Hoya mendengus perlahan. Ia meletakkan papan itu dan bergerak menuju dapur. Sungyeol memandangi jebakan yang ia pasang dengan puas.

"sebaiknya aku juga memasangnya diatas. . " pikir Sungyeol. ia mengambil beberapa papan dan paku kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Saat itu Hoya melangkah dengan hati2 menuju pintu. Tangannya membuka pintu yang semula terkunci dan menyingkirkan jebakan yang terdapat disana. Seringai tipis membias jelas diwajahnya sebelum melangkah menuju tempat Dongwoo dan Sunggyu berada.

.

.

xXx

.

.

"ini tidak berfungsi. . " ujar Sunggyu kesal. Ia mencoba berbagai cara yaang ia tau namun radio tua itu tetap tak berfungsi.

"Hyung. . " panggil Dongwoo. Sunggyu hanya menggumam kecil.

"Hyung. . " seru Dongwoo lagi. Sunggyu berbalik dengan kesal. "wae? apa yang . .ukhh. . " kalimatnya terhenti ketika tangan Dongwoo dengan cepat menusukkan pisau yang entah dari mana ia peroleh. Sunggyu terbeliak tak mengerti. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. tangannya yang melemah merengkuh bahu Dongwoo dengan kuat. Dongwoo menyeringai buas. Ia menusukkan pisaunya lebih dalam.

"maafkan aku. .tapi kau harus mengerti. .ini adalah pilihan terbaik. .aku sudah bosan dengan tekanan mu . .sikap sok berkuasa mu. .jadi mati adalah pilihan tepat untuk mu. Hyung. ."

Dongwoo menarik pisaunya dan dengan cepat menusukkan nya tepat di leher Sunggyu.

"Ukhh! " darah membanjir dari luka koyak yang sangat lebar itu. tubuh Sunggyu terjajar kebelakang. Tangannya masih mencoba menggapai Dongwoo dengan lemah. Sementara Dongwoo dengan tenang mendorongnya kebelakang hingga Sunggyu terjatuh. Dongwoo berdiri tepat diatasnya.

"mianata. .Hyung. " bisiknya lagi sebelum tangannya dengan kuat menusuk tepat dikening Sunggyu. Sunggyu terpekik lemah. Nyawanya melayang seketika.

Dongwoo mengangkat tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nanar tubuh kaku Sunggyu yang bersimbah darah dengan jijik. dengan lunglai Dongwoo melangkah keluar dan menuju Hoya yang berdiri dibelakangnya sejak tadi.

.

.

Sementara itu dilantai atas. Sungyeol masih sibuk memukul paku hingga menembus papan yang ia bawa. Semenit kemudian gerakannya terhenti. Ia dengan jelas dapat melihat bayangan hitam itu berdiri dibelakang nya. siluet samurai panjang terlihat didinding dengan posisi siap memotong tubuhnya. Sungyeol meraih palu nya dengan cepat dan melemparkan nya kebelakang. Naas, gerakan sembrono tanpa pertimbangan itu meleset jauh dari sasaran. Sementara sosok hitam itu sudah melayangkan serangannya dengan cepat. Sungyeol menghindar cepat. Satu serangan kembali menyusul dengan cepat kearahnya. Tak ada pilihan sama sekali. Sungyeol dengan panik menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jendela kaca yang masih tertutup.

Prangg!

Bugh!

"ukhh! " tubuh kurusnya menghantam tanah dengan keras. Rasa sakit menyeruak hebat dari sekujur tubuhnya yang lebam. Matanya terbuka nyalang melihat sosok hitam itu memandangnya dengan tajam dari atas. Sungyeol menarik tubuhnya dengan paksa. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki Sungyeol berlari dengan tertatih kearah pepohonan pinus.

Ketika sudah merasa cukup jauh Sungyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun. Rasa perih terasa sangat hebat dari pahanya yang terluka akibat ditembus kaca jendela yang pecah. Ia mengambil ranting yang cukup besar dan menggigitnya dengan kuat. Tangannya perlahan menarik kaca yang menancap dalam itu. rasa sakit yang tidak terperi menerpanya. Giginya bergemeletuk kuat menahan kesakitan hebat yang melanda.

"akhh! " pekiknya saat kaca itu berhasil ia cabut. Ia melepas kemejanya dan membalut lukanya erat untuk menahan darah yang mengucur.

Sungyeol menarik nafasnya lega. Kesunyian malam kembali terasa. Perasaan mencekam kembali menekan setiap indranya. Matanya yang awas memandang dengan pasti setiap sudut gelap yang tampak. Ketika menyadari ia benar2 seorang diri sungyeol merebahkan kepalanya. Wajah Myung Soo berkelebat didepan matanya.

"Myungie. .kau dimana? Aku ketakutan. . " desisnya. air matanya mulai mengalir satu demi satu. Malam ini adalah malam terberat yang pernah ia hadapi.

"aku harus bagaimana. . " bisiknya. Ia menatap kejauhan dan melihat atap pondok yang menjulang tinggi. Sungyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk mencari tiga orang lain yang masih berada didalam.

Sambil terpincang Sungyeol memasuki rumah dari pintu depan yang terbuka. Dahinya mengerut mengingat ia sudah mengunci pintu itu dan tak terlihat jebakan yang ia pasang disana. Namun keanehan itu ia enyahkan. Ia melangkah kedalam dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Saat itu ia mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya. Sungyeol menarik tirai dan menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik gorden yang menutupi hingga lantai. Nafasnya memburu. Rasa takutnya membuat ia tak berani sedikitpun membuka tirai untuk melihat siapa yang mendekat. Samar2 ia mendengar suara Dongwoo dan Hoya. Sungyeol bernafas lega, ia baru saja akan melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya mendengar satu lagi suara pria yang asing ditelinga nya.

"sudah kukatakan aku akan membunuhnya! " seru suara asing itu. Sungyeol merapatkan kakinya. Telinga nya ia pasang baik2 untuk mendengar percakapan diluar.

"itu tidak termasuk perjanjian! Kalau kau membunuhnya aku akan dapat masalah! " ujar Dongwoo. Pria asing itu mendengus. Ia meraih kerah baju Dongwoo dan menatapnya dengan berapi api. Hoya menarik tangan pria itu dan menjauhkannya dari Dongwoo.

"jangan sentuh dia. . " ucapnya memperingatkan.

"dengarkan aku manis. Pria jalang itu sudah membunuh adikku. Aku akan mencincang tubuhnya sampai lumat. Ia atau tanpa persetujuan kalian. "

Sungyeol membeku. Ia bisa menduga sekarang kalau Dongwoo dan Hoya sudah berkomplot dengan para pembunuh itu.

Dongwoo hendak mengeluarkan kalimat penolakannya sebelum pria asing itu menarik kerahnya lagi dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"kalau kau melarang ku! Aku juga akan membunuh kalian berdua! "

"hentikan. " bisik sebuah suara lagi. Sungyeol tercekat. Ternyata masih ada satu lagi orang diluar sana.

"dengar Dongwoo. .nyawa harus dibayar nyawa. Atau. Kau juga ingin mati seperti mereka? " ucap suara asing kedua dengan nada mengancam. Sungyeol bisa mendengar desah nafas ketakutan Hoya. Dongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagus. Kalau begitu kita sesuai perjanjian. .kami akan membunuh pria itu dan kami ingin bayaran kami ditambah 100 juta won lagi. "

"jaga bicara mu! " seru Hoya. Pria asing kedua mengacungkan kapaknya. "kau harus menerimanya. . " Hoya membeku. Dongwoo menarik tangannya mendekat.

"baiklah. .aku setuju. Cepat selesaikan masalah ini. " ucap Dongwoo. Pria asing kedua tertawa kecil. Ia melirik tajam pada tirai yang terdapat dibelakang mereka ber empat.

"kurasa kita menemukannya dengan cepat. . " bisiknya.

"apa maksud mu? "

Pria asing itu menyuruh semuanya mundur. Ia melangkah perlahan kearah tirai tempat Sungyeol bersembunyi. "tirai ini terbuka beberapa saat lalu. .mengapa sekarang tertutup. .apa kalian tidak menyadari nya? " tanyanya. Dongwoo dan Hoya akhirnya mengerti. Mereka mulai bergerak menjauh dari tirai itu. pria asing pertama maju perlahan untuk memeriksa. Sungyeol menahan nafasnya menyadari persembunyiannya diketahui. Ia memutar otaknya hingga menemukan sebuah cara. Sesaat kemuadian Jarinya memasang sikap kaku dan lurus pada satu titik.

 _Leher adalah bagian vital pernafasan. ._

Sungyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pasti. Ia mulai memasang posisinya bersiap.

Hembusan nafas berat Sungyeol terasa seketika pada saat tirai terbuka dengan perlahan. Sebuah wajah tirus dan pucat telihat jelas didepannya. Sungyeol mendorongkan jarinya dengan penuh kekuatan.

"ukhh! " jari2 Sungyeol menghantam tenggorokan lawan dan membuatnya terjajar kebelakang. Kesempatan itu Sungyeol gunakan untuk berlari secepat kilat kerah pintu keluar.

"KEJAR DIA! " seru pria asing kedua. Dongwoo dan Hoya segera berlari mengikuti jejak Sungyeol disusul kedua pria asing yang sudah kembali memakai topeng mereka dan membawa masing2 kapak.

.

.

Dongwoo menjejakkan kakinya kesal. Mereka kehilangan jejak Sungyeol.

"kau kesana. .dan kami kesana. . " ujar pria asing pertama diikuti oleh Dongwoo dan Hoya kearah kanan. Sementara pria kedua mencari kearah belakang rumah.

Pria asing itu melangkah perlahan kearah belakang yang mengarah ke dapur. Ia melihat sebuah bayangan melintas dengan cepat. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis. Ia mendekat kearah jendela yang terbuka. Kosong. Ia melemparkan kapaknya dan mencoba menaiki jendela untuk masuk. Saat itu tanpa diduga Sungyeol muncul dari sisi kiri dan menusukkan sebuah pisau dengan cepat tepat di kepala pria itu.

"akhh! " pekiknya dengan kepala tertembus pisau. Sungyeol meraih kapak yang tergeletak dan memukul kepala pria itu berkali kali hingga tubuhnya berhenti mengejang. Mati.

.

.

xXx

.

.

Kegelapan menyelimuti ruang bawah tanah. Sesosok tubuh berjalan penuh hati2 memasuki ruangan pengap itu. ia sudah berpisah dengan Dongwoo dan Hoya diluar tadi tanpa menyadari bahwa teman nya sudah tewas ditangan Sungyeol.

Blztt!

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat seberkas cahaya berkali kali berkilat disana. Dengan hati2 pria itu mendekat dan menemukan sebuah handphone tergeletak disana dengan timer otomatis untuk memotret sendiri.

Blzttt!

Lagi2 kilauan cahaya itu berkilat menyilaukan pandangan nya. ia mengambil HP itu dengan santai. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"apa yang sedang kau mainkan pria kecil. . " bisiknya dengan nada mengejek.

"ssttt. . " pria itu sontak menoleh kesebelah asal suara itu. disana Sungyeol sudah berdiri dengan sebilah balok kayu ditangannya. Satu kibasan berkiblat dengan tepat menghantam kepala pria asing itu tanpa dapat ia hindari.

"arghhhh! " teriakan demi teriakan mewarnai aksi brutal Sungyeol. darah menciprat kemana mana dan membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Sungyeol berdiri. ia bergerak cepat meninggalkan ruang gelap itu.

.

.

Hoya bergerak lamban kearah dapur. Tangannya memegang sebilah pedang dengan noda darah yang masih basah. Matanya nyalang mencari keberadaan Sungyeol disetiap sudut dapur.

"akhhh! " saat itu tanpa diduga Sungyeol menyerang pergelangan tangan Hoya dengan kayu ditangannya. Pukulan keras itu sontak membuat Hoya menjatuhkan pedang nya. bibirnya meringis kesakitan menahan pukulan yang ia terima.

Sungyeol mengayunkan kayu ditangannya namun gerakan Hoya lebih cepat. Kakinya yang terbuka menendang tepat pinggang Sungyeol. Sungyeol terhempas jatuh. Hoya mengejar dan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"mati kau! " pekik Hoya. Sungyeol tercekik hebat. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan nya untuk meraih gagang Pan yang berada didekatnya.

DANG!

Pan yang keras menghantam kepala Hoya. Hoya lengah sesaat. Sungyeol berbalik mencekiknya. Semua kekuatan yang ia punya ia kerahkan untuk menghentikan nafas pria itu segera. Mata Hoya membeliak ngeri. Ia sudah kehabisan energinya. Sessat lagi tubuhnya akan ambruk sebelum akhirnya Dongwoo tiba2 datang dari arah belakang dan menusuk punggung Sungyeol dengan sebilah pisau kecil.

"arghhh! " Sungyeol memekik hebat. Ia melepaskan cekikan nya dan Hoya terjajar jatuh dengan lemas. Pria itu terbatuk2 untuk beberapa saat.

Dongwoo yang berada dibelakang Sungyeol menekankan pisau itu lebih dalam membuat Sungyeol memekik dahsyat akibat sakit yang dideritanya. Tangannya mengibas kebelakang dan berhasil mengenai Dongwoo dengan keras. Pria itu terjajar kebelakang. Sungyeol dengan cepat meraih sebuah blender.

"gyaa! " pekiknya menghantamkan blender itu pada Dongwoo hingga pecah. Dongwoo terjatuh. Sungyeol menariknya dengan gusar. Dengan satu tusukan kuat ia menekan kan blender yang sudah pecah itu kekepala Dongwoo.

"ughh! "

Sungyeol memekik garang. Ia meraih kabel blender dan memasukkan ke lubang aliran listrik. Blender seketika berputar dengan cepat menghancurkan kepala Dongwoo hingga memburai isi otaknya.

"Ghhaa! " Sungyeol membeku. Ia melihat tubuh Dongwoo berhenti mengejang. Tubuhnya berbalik pada hoya yang masih terduduk lemah akibat cekikan nya.

Matanya membeliak sadis. Sungyeol menarik cepat pisau yang menancap dipunggung nya dan secepat kilat pula menusukkan nya tepat di ubun2 Hoya. Erangan parau keluar dari bibir pria itu mengiringi kematiannya.

Sungyeol tertunduk lemas. Ia menopang tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh kelantai. Darah membanjir diseluruh ruangan. Nafasnya memburu. Ia berkali kali menggigit bibirnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Drtttt. .drtttt. .

Perhatian Sungyeol serta merta tertuju pada saku Dongwoo yang bergetar. Ia menarih sebuah Handphone dari sana.

"Handphone Satelite. . " desisnya. sebuah nomor tertera disana melakukan panggilan masuk.

Sungyeol menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan Hp itu ke telinganya. Sebuah suara terdengar disana membuatnya nyaris memekik girang. Namun kebahagiaan itu hanya sesat terjadi.

" _Hyung. .apa semua sudah selesai? Semua sudah mati? Maaf aku sangat ingin membantu mu. .namun sepertinya aku terlalu pengecut untuk itu. .sebagai gantinya aku akan mengurus pembagian uang itu. .dan aku akan memberikan bagian yang lebih besar pada mu. ._ "

Apa?

Handpone itu nyaris terjatuh dari tangan Sungyeol. ia sangat mengenali suara itu dengan baik. Suara yang ia sukai sejak setahun lalu.

" _Hyung. .kau mendengar ku? Mengapa kau diam saja? ah persetan dengan mu. .aku akan masuk._ "

Sungyeol membeku tak percaya. Ia melangkah perlahan kearah ruang tamu ketika mendengar langkah kaki seseorang masuk kedalam.

.

.

Seorang pria melangkah masuk dengan ngeri kedalam ruang tamu. Ia melihat darah yang berceceran dan mayat pria bertopeng dengan kepala hancur. Ia mendekatkan HP nya.

"Hyung. .jangan bermain main. .tunjukkan dirimu. " ucapnya. Ia terkesiap melihat Sungyeol muncul dari arah dapur. Melangkah dengan pandangan kosong dan membeku.

"wow. .Yeollie. .ini. .sangat mengerikan. . " desis nya pada Sungyeol saat melihat keadaan diruang tamu. Sungyeol membisu. Tangannya masih memegang HP itu dengan kuat. Sementara tangan sebelahnya memegang pisau yang menusuk nya tadi.

"Yeollie. .apa yang terjadi? Dimana Dongwoo-Hyung. .? " tanya pria yang ternyata Myung Soo itu. Sungyeol menatap kosong kekasihnya itu. " mati. .mereka semua mati. . aku membunuhnya. ." desisnya.

Myung Soo menghela nafasnya.

"Yeollie dengarkan aku. . "

"kau yang merencanakan hal ini. ." ucap Sungyeol berat. matanya yang kosong menatap tajam pada pria tampan itu.

"sayang. .dengarkan aku. .aku bisa menjelaskan nya. .kau tak tau tapi ayahku akan Bangkrut. Aku bangkrut. Sunggyu juga dalam masalah. Hanya asuransi jiwa ayahku yang bisa menolong kami. "

"dan kau membunuh mereka untuk mengambil dana asuransi itu? "

Myung Soo menarik nafasnya.

"sayang. .aku hanya ingin membahagiakan mu. Aku tau kau sangat butuh biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah mu untuk lulus. .aku juga butuh dana untuk bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagimu. Aku tak ingin jatuh miskin dan kau mencampakkan ku. Aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu Yeollie. .kumohon percayalah. .dan Dongwoo Hyung. .dia yang mengajak ku melakukan ini. Dia juga butuh biaya untuk membawa Hoya keluar negeri. .sayang dengarkan aku. . " Myung Soo mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungyeol.

"kita bisa membicarakan nya sayang. . "

"you try to kill me. .kau mencoba membunuh ku Myungie. . "

"tidak tidak. .jangan berkata seperti itu yeollie. .kau adalah prioritas ku! Aku membuat mu terjaga dan aman dari rencana ini. "

"aku akan mati Myungie. .mereka mencoba mencincang tubuh ku. .menusukku. .memukul kepala ku. .apa itu yang kau sebut perlindungan dari rencana mu? " balas Sungyeol dingin.

Myung Soo membekap wajah Sungyeol. ia mengecup bibir Sungyeol sekilas.

"Yeollie. .jangan pikirkan hal itu. .saat ini hanya tinggal kita berdua. .kita bisa pergi dan mengambil uang itu. .kemudian kita akan hidup dengan baik. .atau. .aku akan melaporkan mu ke polisi dan semua akan berakhir disini. .kita berdua akan dituduh sebagai pembunuh dan semua akan lenyap begitu saja. .pikirkan baik2 sayang. .aku sangat. .sangat mencintai mu Yeollie. .jebal. .mengertilah aku kali ini saja. .aku hanya ingin membahagiakan. .Ukhhhh! "

Kalimat Myung Soo terhenti ketika tangan Sungyeol berkelebat cepat menusuk lehernya dengan pisau yang ia pegang. Myung Soo mendekap lehernya yang mengucurkan darah. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Sungyeol. Sungyeol dengan dingin mendorongnya kebelakang. Myung Soo jatuh terduduk menahan darahnya. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesadaran nya.

"berhenti mengatakan omong kosong Myungie. .kau sama sekali. .tak pantas untuk itu. "

Desis Sungyeol sambil mengangkat pisau ditangannya setinggi mungkin.

"kau sama sekali tak ber hak untuk itu. . "

Crasss!

"Ukhhhh! "

Pisau itu menembus batok kepala Myung Soo dengan cepat. Tubuh Myung Soo limbung sesaat. Ia menatap Sungyeol putus asa. Ia melihat dengan jelas mata itu mengeluarkan buliran2 bening yang semakin deras. Sungyeol menangis.

"mianata. .Yeollie.. " desis Myung Soo diakhir nafasnya. Sungyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak bisa menaha laju air matanya yang semakin membanjir.

.

.

ARGHHHHHHH!

Teriakan demi teriakan putus asa menghiasi kesunyian malam yang ikut menangisi kejadian tragis yang menimpa. Waktu berputar dengan cepat. Pagi menyingsing dengan lamban menahan matahari yang hendak memunculkan dirinya, seolah berkata, takkan ada cahaya kebahagiaan untuk selanjutnya-

.

.

 **The End-**

 **Wuahhh akhirnya selesai juga _  
**

 **Semoga gak kecewa dengan endingnya, kalau kecewa, jangan pukulin author please :v ampunilah wajah polos ini _**

 **Akhir kata , sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya. .kalau masih ada -_-**

 **Anyyeong ^_^**


End file.
